


Chains and whips excite me

by Just_Juliette



Series: Exploring Carlando dynamics [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Spanking, dom!lando, sub!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: After watching an interesting netflix series, Carlos and Lando decide to try new stuff in bed.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Exploring Carlando dynamics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183406
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Chains and whips excite me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> It's 2021 and what a better way to start it than with some smutty Carlando.
> 
> Have to admit that my roleplay and s&m knowledge is limited, and what you'll read here is how I imagine it would work, it's not meant to be accurate.
> 
> Enjoy.

Carlos and Lando had a stable relationship for a few months now, and they love to do al the clichè things normal couples do: hang out with friends, use the other one's clothing, share profile photos and watch Netflix series.

The last one they had seen was _Bonding_ , for a second time. It was one of Carlos's favourites, and the Britt was curious, because his boyfriend, on the contrary of what it looked like, was always quite shy in bed. So he wondered what would would happen if he proposed something different, something more aggressive and sexy.

—Hey babe?

—Tell me, Lando.

—Don't you think it's strange, the bondage?

—I don't know if it's strange, it's uh... particular. But that doesn't mean it's wrong. That's why it's so popular.

—Can you imagine us dressed like that and fucking into roleplay ?— Carlos looked down and smiled.

—I think we've done worse things. Plus, you'd look hot.- Admitted, blushing at the thought of Lando wearing leather.

They continued watching the episode, without saying anything else about it. That same day, Lando placed an order from Amazon that contained synthetic underwear, a whip, handcuffs, tweezers, leather wristbands and a very special toy.

* * *

When Carlos arrived home very late from a Ferrari meeting -that took more time than the expected-, he got a strange feeling. Almost all the lights were out except for a lamp next to the couch that highlighted a box and a note next to it.

_"Hi baby. You arrived very late, and left me alone, worrying about you the whole day. I think you deserve to be punished for that. So do as I say: go put on what I bought for you and come to the bedroom quickly."_

Inside the package, there were a strawberry-flavor lip moisturizer, the black textured underwear and the black wristbands. The Spaniard man's eyes lit up.

He wasted no time and went to change. Once he was ready, he messed up his hairstyle and applied a new cologne that the red team gifted him, knowing that it would drive the other one crazy.

As soon as he crossed the threshold of his room, he was pushed down on the bed by his boyfriend, which was waiting behind the door. He rushed over and sat on his ass, while a blindfold was placed over his sparkling brown eyes.

—Mhmm, Lando...— the blond felt a strong whip on his thighs that made him groan, not being able to say anything.

—Tonight you'll refer to me as Sir, and since I'm in control, you'll do anything I say and you won't speak unless I ask you something. Understood..?—He got off and raised Carlos by the chin till he was kneeing on the bed. He kissed Carlos' forehead, neck and shoulders.

—Ah, yes, Sir.

They began to make out with great intensity, Lando ran all over Carlos's body with his hands wrapped in gloves, which texture made Carlos's skin bristly.

—Shit, baby. You taste delicious... You have no idea how many things I want to do to you...

—Please, please Sir.

—Shhh. Remember you're not allowed to speak.

Lando gave him one last kiss, biting his chin and got behind him. He put his wristbands behind his back and tied them together. The Britt pushed him down again and took off his underwear. Then he separated his knees and raised his ankles together to handcuff them. Carlos was in a very exposed position, but he was unable to touch himself, and being immobilized and blindfolded, along his Sir's caresses over his back and thighs -avoiding his hole- had made him pretty hard, so he tried to get friction from rubbing against the sheets. As a result, Lando got up and stopped touching him.

—Stay still or you'll be sorry...—Since Carlos didn't pay attention, he grabbed the whip and hit him in his lower back. Carlos moaned loudly and Lando adverted a mark near his butt.

—Are you okay, love?—The Spaniard nodded.

—Another... Please, another Sir.

The Brit understood and started to whip and spank him, hitting him hard but being careful not to hurt him. Carlos kept moaning and whimpering, asking for more... and Lando was enraptured to see him like that, so bruised, eager and pleading. He wanted to fuck Carlos for once, but he was going to take his time. He gave him one last whip on his thighs and took off the handcuffs, ties and blindfold.

—Oh... oh God, Sir...

Carlos finally got to see Lando's look. He was wearing black synthetic trousers that were falling off the sides, in addition to the gloves and he whip, handcuffs and gag ball hanging from his belt. He looked quite like a _Dom_.

The other one smiled and bent over to kiss him, but only as a distraction while he tied his hands above his head to the bedposts. He lowered his mouth to his abdomen then to his pelvis where he blew on his hard penis.

—Tell me what you want, baby.

—Sir, please touch me...— The Britt giggled and parted again. He went to the other side of the room and looked for the dildo he bought, filled it with lube and rubbed the tip against Carlos' hole.

—No. This is your punishment. I'm not going to touch you, and you won't come till I tell you to.

He started to introduce the toy slowly, making the other one shiver with pleasure, then turned it on and it started to vibrate.

—Mhmm, please... OH OH Sir! — Lando put the device on in second gear, making him desperate. Carlos couldn't touch himself, nor get attention on his cock in any way. The vibrator made him cry and moan desperately, so close to come but not being able to.

—So hot, so needy and so mine... Lando couldn't take it anymore and took off his clothes, and then he got himself off watching the scene.

—Yes, Sir. All...All yours. Please, I need you!

Lando shook his head and increased the power. The Spaniard could only sob and scream, as he came over his torso.

The Britt turn the vibrator off and removed it, then he cleaned the mess with his gloves, pinching his nipples in the process.

—You behaved badly, Carlos. You couldn't wait for me to be inside you. You came without your Sir's permission.

—Ahhh sorry Sir.

Carlos was still trying to catch his breath, but Lando put a gag ball and adjusted it tight against his open lips.

—Now I'll fuck you and you better be quiet, or I'll punish you again. Understood?

—Mmm...Mhmm.—mumbled while nodding.

He pushed in and started to fuck him hard and fast; merciless. The bed was noisy, and Carlos' cock was bouncing from the intensity of the thrusts. Tears came out of his little shiny eyes and he breathed as best as he could with the gag, small drops of saliva running down from it.

—That's how you like it, baby? —The Spaniard nodded his head in affirmation, closing his eyes. —I'm so close... I'm going to fill you up, just as you like it.

Then when he noticed that they were both on the edge, he decided to take off the gag and kiss his boyfriend hard, devouring his mouth and sucking his tongue.

—Ah, yes, fill me up, Sir. —Begged as they parted.

—Hmmm, you drive me crazy Carlos. Come for me.—Said as he reached for his cock.

They came at the same time. But they were so exhausted that fell asleep sweaty and dirty. But they had never had such a good time.

So they decided to spend every Friday trying _new things_.


End file.
